This research program has the dual goal of investigating the mechanism of interocular suppression in strabismus and checking on the alleged improvement in visual-motor performance in children after surgery for strabismus. If specific hypotheses concerning the common basis of sensory anomalies in strabismus, which are being investigated, are proven correct, this would add considerably to our knowledge about normal and pathological binocular vision and also would suggest a new mode of treatment of binocular vision anomalies. During year one of this study, the four techniques for psychophysical evaluation of binocular vision have been developed and a pilot sample of data obtained. It is planned to proceed with accumulation of further data according to the original research plan for this project, except for the part concerning visual-motor performance after surgery - a study in depth has been found more promising than the originally intended statistical study. We expect to have significant results on the mechanism of interocular suppression by the end of year two of this program.